


The war will be over

by Pickle_turtle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bard the Bowman, Sassy, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Two Fathers, based on the script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: From this part I can mix the movie script whit the one of the books.





	1. Chapter 1

Laketown was no more that a brazier. A Dragon corps on top. The light flow of the lake, at carry debris of houses, an even corps of some villagers.  
There was no mayor anymore. People carry on him. Him the bowman, the dragon killer. All of this because of a company of dwarfs. Isn’t it?  
In one day they change their life for the worse. They are gone take responsibility for it.

« Take only what you need. We have a long march ahead. » Bard say, helping some people to get up. The people are packing supplies and getting ready to leave, the walk we're going to take all the day.

« Where will you go? »

A blond head pops out of the crow. That elf, what was his name again? He has helped is children. But his people never have cared for them. Why would he be worried?  
Bard looks across the lake. Him, his children and the villagers have to move. Winter was coming, they have to go at the Lonely mountain where the dwarfs were. He kills the dragon. He owns a part of the dragon treasure too. For erect a new shelter.

« Where is only one place. » He replied. He knows where. If he wanted to come help them. But he wouldn’t. No elf would, there are too arrogant.

« The mountain! » Alfrid, that snake was still alive. Mobbing and weeping like he all way do. Make himself important and indispensable, by doing nothing. What a clown.  
« You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon - The women can clean up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding,clothing...the odd bit of gold. »

« What gold is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives. »  
Has he been fool too? The dragon was dead, but another one would maybe come. Even if not, it’s a possibility. Let the dwarf keep this mountain it would be they’re falls.  
He takes some fagot who was on the ground and put them in Alfrid’s arms. Walking away, he hears him grumbling over someone, before trying to sound not to hatch.  
« Here ! pull your weight! »

He walks a bit quick hopping that Alfrid would not follow him. It’s not him who was behind him.  
« News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands.», said Legolas in worried words.  
He nods. It was true after all. If robber and mugger wanted to take what they are left, they could do nothing against it.

« Other will now look to the mountain - for its wealth, or its position. »  
He knows something. Wanting to take the gold he knows that some would try. But the position. That elf knows more that he wants to tell.  
« What is it you know? »

“Nothing for certain. It’s what I fear may come.”  
His face looks grave after say that. Then the other elf come. That girl has saved one of the dwarves. They looked close. Maybe… Tauriel and Legolas nod at each other before taking their leave of Bard. Bard goes to help some of the villages since they’re leaving. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a third elf coming near them. They talke a bite before going away on theit own horses.  
The townspeople, carrying their possessions and stretchers with their sick and injured, begin the long trek around the lake and toward the Mountain.

*  
They walk into the ruins of Dale. Untouched since the first attack of Smaug.  
There was some rest of burning bodies, the roof of building how have melted under the dragon’s fire. Ordinary object and toy lay on the ground. Untouched.

« SIRE! Sire! Up here »  
Alfrid call Bard, taking him out of his thoughts. Looking up, where the voice come. He sees Alfrid on one of the city walls. Looking in the direction of the mountain. He takes the nearest stairs and join him on the wall.

« Look sire, the braziers are lit. »

Pointing the huge entrance of the mountain kingdom, Erebor. Like burning eyes, giant braziers were burning. Telling the world that the dragon was no more. The dwarf has come back to Erebor.

« So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived. » Said Bard, remembering the arrogant dwarf, who come out of the river in a barrel.  
« Survived? You mean there’s a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold? »  
« You shouldn’t worry, Alfrid. There’s gold enough in that mountain for all. »

It’s at been for that gold that makes come the dragon in the first place. He would not make it happen again. If he could take gold he would only the necessary for them to live again. Gold has no meaning for him, only the safety of his family. But he has to guide the villagers too, now.

« Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going. Alfrid, you take the night watch. » Bard cut off the discussion. Making Alfrid leave his side, storming away. His eyes still on the Mountain wondering what will come next.


	2. Not really helping & meeting the stubborn one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this part I can mix the movie script whit the one of the books.

Before Bard could find a place to rest for the night some of the villagers take him apart tell him, their request. He was their hero, he the one who could help them. If he don’t someone like the mayor would lead them. He could not let this happen. Him Bard of the line of Girion. Some have called him "King Bard".What ever he would say in the eyes and in the heard of them he his there king and saviour.

« These children are starving! We need food! »  
« We won’t last three days! »  
« Bard, we don’t have enough. »  
« We need more water. »

“Do want you can. The children, the wounded and the women come first.”  
That's what he could only say and advise for tonight. Hearing the cry of the young one, the cough of old and wounded.

The night had passed. The dawn was starting to thrill in the ruins of Dale. The night was hard, emotions and sorrow keeping some awake. Exhaustion driving most of them to sleep.  
He think again at what some of the villagers at say to him.  
Bard wakes up at the first ray of the sun. He walks until he comes near Alfrid, was taking his night shift. He would lie if he tells himself that he thought that he did find him sleeping. At last he wake up when he ear is voice.

« Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch? »

« All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me. » His voice still full of sleep. Yawning without bothering. Bard makes him, follow him for some steep. They past the first archway.  
Bard with a sly smile said: « Except an army of elves, it would seem. »

In the courtyard, they were a fraction of army Mirkwood elves. Their armor of forest gold, like the autumn leaves spreed in the forest ground. All ordered in perfect line blocking the enter of the courtyard. Shield and spear in hand, they wait.  
Bard looks at them wondering why they were here. They should not be here without reasons. And at the moment he sees no reasons for them to come. Or maybe there where hope that they come from helping them. But this don"t seem like what they would do. They keep them self away from the human kind. And that also means that he sends them. Or he his there too.

Hearing srange noise the people of Laketown start to come out of some bulding. Seeing the elves they come to gather around the assemble.  
Bard walks down the steps and approaches the elves, some lines of which turn and step back to make a pathway for him. When he crossed rank, the latter to re-form as if he had never disturbed them.

As he exits out the bank of elves, he see riding a deer was the King Thranduil.

At the second he appear all the elves turn to face him.

“My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here.”

Even the King was here, not a simple messenger or ambassador. Him the king, his ear so much rumour of him and his people. 

“I heard you needed aid.”

Behind him a wagon full of food and drink for the human. Everything that they would need if they want to survive until they could be on their own.  
The people of Laketown smile and cheer of the fortunate help of the elves the elves’ help. Some elves help's the villager to unload the wagon and start to disperse the furniture.

Bard approaches Thranduil gratefully. Smelling of the help he proved. Even in his dream he would not ask something like this to happen.

“You have saved us! I do not how to thank you.”

“Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf.  
I came to reclaim something of mine.” Thranduil’s voice was cold.

“There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." He remember having said that. He was the reason that he tells Thorin. He keeps telling himself that why he was here. For taking back the necklace, the white gems of Lasagalen. Thos people know where did go, Legolas. He could have back what he lost.

After the food was delivered at the survivors. He ordered at his troops to march in the direction of the mountain.

“Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?”  
Bard runs up to him.

“The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.”

“We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!”

“You would try to reason with a dwarf?”

Curiosity takes over him seeing that stubborn human to try to make the dwarf see reason.

“To avoid war? Yes!” Claim Bard with all the conviction he could gather.

He sees those brown eyes burning. A warm feeling spread through him by just looking at him. He nodded at him. He will go, talk to the dwarf, to Thorin. If the war could be avoided then, he would try. For that feeling who was the long time forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally it is Bard who asks for help Tranduil  
> and it says that instead to go directly to the mountain, he go help the people of Laketown by pity when he read the letter of Bard, it's cute to think that just for a letter he would change is planned  
> Wondering what there was in this letter some xoxo maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Bard rides up the path to the gate on a horse, and stops in front of the gate. Before shooting “Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.”

 

“Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?” Thorin shoots back to him, Bard take is words aback. He did not see the elves on the wall of the town, turned in their direction.

 

“Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole.” the words of the dwarf was worrying him. Of course he was reluctant and suspicious, this was like this when they meet. But then he thinks that he would know better of him.

 

“Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.” Responce Thorin.

 

“My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will

you not speak with me?” He was hopping that he would consider his demand and not toss him a projectile of him. Thorin nods at him, for is relief.

 

Bard dismounts his horse and crosses the bridge in front of the gate. As he approaches the blockade, a raven flies out of the opening above the gate and wings away rapidly, cawing loudly. Before he could wonder what did this bid mean he sees a hole built into the blockade, and Thorin strides up to the other end of the hole.

 

“I’m listening.” Thorin speaks in a hush angry voice.

 

Bard take is breath before speakig : “On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.”

 

“I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.”

 

Of course it would not be easy. Dwarfs were stubborn and Elves proud. No wonder any of them can’t be friends. But he has to make Thorin understand that is stubbornness would have a cost to heat this time.

“That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms.”

 

“Your threats do not sway me.” The tone of is voice was filled with so much anger, even if he had spoken calmly. That Bard was trying to stay calm, to try finding an agreement between everyone. He did want blood to be sprayed any longer her. But this was too much.

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!”

 

“When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!”

 

“A bargain was struck!”

 

“A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for

blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer...”

 

Bard looks up and sigh. Did he not remember what he promises them before taking the boat for the mountain.

 

“...Why should I honor such terms?” Thorin shoot those words whit venom on is tongue.

 

“Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?”

 

Thorin turns away from the hole, disappearing from Bard’s view.

Bard didn’t see the look of tiredness and weary that pass on Thorin face.

He hasn’t seen also the other dwarves and Bilbo, who are all standing there. Waiting for the next words who would be saying.

 

Then Thorin shouts back to Bard. “Be gone, ere arrow fly!”

 

Bard slaps the rock angrily, then mounts his horse and rides back to Dale. Bard rides back to the gates of Dale, where was Thranduil waiting. Is troup behind waiting for the next order.

 

“He will give us nothing.” He says to Thranduil, disapointed.

 

“Such a pity. Still, you tried.”Hiding a small smile of amusement. Sees the man fuming on is horse by the dwarf stubbornness.

 

“I do not understand - Why? Why would he risk war?”

 

They look back toward the Mountain in time to see the dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates. Bard looks more of more surprise of the actions of the dwarf. A grave concern of the consequences that would come, between the Elven people and the company of dwarf.

 

“It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing.” He says to Bard trying to soothe him. Thranduil pulls out his sword and gazes at it. Wonderind at the last time he use it in battle.

 

“We attack at dawn! Are you with us?” Thranduil surprises himself with his own words. Why did it ask? He should not care for that human being at his side tomorrow. As Thranduil rides back toward the city, Bard looks over his shoulder at Erebor. Ondering at what would come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update the next chapter *snif* 
> 
> Hope those next wouldn't take as much.

Gandalf had just arrived in the old city now filed whit the refugees.  
When dismounting in the main courtyard. He looks around him, surprised to see men drilling with swords and companies of elves marching by. Centuries that haven’t been seen, nor for peace, and especially nor for war. Elves and humans working against a shared enemy. But even is that was an improvement, all of this was madness in the eyes of the old wizard.

That's when he hears a voice booming behind is back, upset.  
“No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!” 

Gandalf turns to look at him. A petit man, been in a long black robe. 

“Yes, you. We don’t want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse.” keep saying Alfrid. Never looking at twice at the man, what over he would have seen that the old man was no vagabond.   
Not surprise by this. He didn’t wait for the man to take another breath, and keep telling why he should not be here. 

“Who’s in charge here?!”

Bard who has heard the commotion, walks up near the two men. Excepting to smooth the words spoken by Aldrif.

“Who is asking?”

Gandalf told Bard what he need to make him archive is requested. He told him his name. The bard was not stupid enough and ask him to follow him to the King tent.   
This was not hard for him to find where it was. He followed each movement of the elf since they come back from the old mountain.  
Even now in Thranduil tent, he was staring at him, at each of his movements while talking to the magician.

Gandalf hear paciently that the two man riciete what happen with his dawrfs friends. He did happreciate what he ear. He take a breath, before talking. Puting all grivience and warning necessary in his voice.  
“You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You’re ALL in mortal danger!”

“What are you talking about?” Some gouse of fear parcour his back in hearing the man words. Those name was lie old fear, tell in fairy tell at night to children. But all those story where taking his reality bit be bit now.

Bard looks at Thranduil, wishing that in the elf eyes, they would be all answer at is growing weary. The security of his children, and his peoples where between is hands. But at the elf side something whisper in his ear that everything would be alright, and that security was his now.  
He didn’t flinch when the wizard had talked. That's all he has to know that no trouble would be perfectly handled. But the words who follow hurt him as much.

“I can see you know nothing about wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. "

Bard could feel his cheek bone, at those words. It’s been like a child being scolded for not doing his studies. He tries to hide. He is studying his posture, and bend his head. 

Thranduil sees the quiet breath the human take. A weight in his chest takes place, seeing him changing. He is then starring at Gandalf, scrolling him. And add to his own word. Even if he knows deep in him to listen to those warnings.  
”But sometimes a storm is just a storm.”

“Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.” Gandalf lauch him those words.

“Why show his hand now?”

“Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position.”

As Gandalf keeps talking, he goes out of the tent. Followed by Thranduil and Bard. I know that of where they are, they could see the gates of Erebor. Pointing in the direction of it. The two others follow the movement of his hand with their eyes.

“This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!”

“These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir - Where are they?”

Gandalf was unable to answer. Maybe the king was right in this suggestion. The orcs would not attack them. They were fetching elsewhere. But for him that question where more, when did they would appear. In a day or two. How many hours did they have left. Or before the report each is lips, they would appear under their feet.


End file.
